CS7 Thunderhawk
The CS7 Thunderhawk is a fighter aircraft in Just Cause 3. Appearance The CS7 Thunderhawk is a delta-wing jet fighter, resembling several different fighter jets, such as the Dassault Mirage 2000 and the Saab JAS 39 Gripen, but without the canards, and also the Indian HAL Tejas, with different wings. The aircraft has folding wings, a design feature typically used by carrier-based aircraft on aircraft carriers. The aircraft can be seen with its wings folded whilst being transported by a Train, and when it is parked by Rico in a small space. It will sometimes spawn with folded wings, depending on if it's in a smaller space, both when spawning naturally at a base and in Rebel drop. The wings can be made to stay open if Rico rolls the plane forwards at its slowest speed and jumps to the Stunt position, causing the plane to break automatically. It is a single engine fighter aircraft, unlike the U-7 Dravec which is dual engined. Performance This aircraft has a top speed of 353 km/h, which places it as one of the fastest vehicles in the game. As a fighter, the aircraft is very agile and maneuverable at high speeds. It has a remarkably short take-off and landing distance, characteristic of a STOL aircraft. When equipped with Nitrous Boosters it can reach over 400 km/h. The aircraft's armament comprises a cannon and homing missiles. Missiles are fired one at a time, with or without a lock. The cannon is located within the aircraft's nose, just in front of the cockpit. According to the Rebel drop description: "When it comes to aerial firefights, few top the CS7 Thunderhawk, featuring the M98 machine gun, M62 Mako repeating missiles and M-78 Kauga heat-seekers." Locations Medici Military *Griphon military airbase. *Vulture military airbase. *Porto Cavo military airbase. *Guardia Grande Pastura II military outpost. *Falco Maxime: Centcom. *It can be found stowed with the wings folded up on trains. The aircraft can be launched directly from these trains, with a very short take-off distance required. In order to do this, the train needs to be in normal motion and the plane has to "pull up" at maximum climb rate. It can also be launched by reversing off the train, then launching as if you’re on a runway. *Powers FOW at Cima Leon: Centcom The Rebellion *Becomes available for Rebel drop following the liberation of Griphon airbase. *At the above bases after they're taken over. *Grotta Contrabandero. *Flying over Rico at the approximate altitude of 1 km when he orders a Rebel drop, indicating that the shipping container is dropped from this plane. *Near the Wind Turbines at Maestrale, close to the lake. Approximating around N 40 46.200 E 5 39.200. *At a rebel checkpoint about a kilometer to the west of Porto Coclea. Approximating around N 40 47.370 E 5 39.600. *Can sometimes be found flying south high over the Lavanda province in the Insula Fonte region. *Has to be used in Rico and the Rose. *At Refugio Umbra in Umbra of Insula Striate. *Provided for Son of Medici. Although a U-7 Dravec could also be provided. *Both variants have been seen flying above Griphon, Vulture, and the northern coast of Maestrale. Trivia *This plane is the successor to the Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud, the older delta-wing fighter in Just Cause. *It is built by the fictional company Capstone. *Mako, the manufacturer of the aircraft's "M62 repeating missiles", is a weapons manufacturer from Just Cause. *The folding wing design may indicate that this aircraft was once carrier-based, perhaps on the sunken aircraft carrier at Grotta Contrabandero. *These planes are known for having air brakes and reverse thrusters that "scream". *By stunt jumping onto the plane, destroying it mid flight, and quickly getting back in, it is possible to ride in the destroyed cockpit all the way to the ground. Simply stunt jump behind the cockpit, shoot the plane until it explodes (to do this easily, shoot it twice with the CS110 Archangel) and quickly get back in. If done correctly, Rico will re-enter the now destroyed cockpit as it falls to the ground. *It's really odd as to why the military versions are on trains, if there was no way to get them to airfields. **The railroad in Insula Striate only passes through two locations, but there are no airfields at those locations. **Vulture is near that railroad, but there's no sane way to bring it there, unless there was a loading dock somewhere. **A possible explanation is that the Thunderhawks are in fact either intended to be launched directly from the train using the aforementioned method. The prevalence of tunnels around the map and the existence of underground airfields could be indicative of preparation for some nuclear attack on the part of the Medici Military. If this is so, the deployment of air-to-air focused fighters on the train may serve as a mobile launch platform. *When a train engine is destroyed and the car holding the Thunderhawk is left to despawn, the Thunderhawk gains odd physics quirks. The biggest of which is that the plane's hitbox seems to disappear, allowing it to fly through terrain such as trees, rocks, and even the ground (video). See more about this at Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. *Strangely the Dionysus PLDS-H calls this in as an airstrike aircraft, even though it doesn't drop bombs in game, where the U-7 Dravec does. *Another odd thing is the fact that it is used to drop the rebel drop container, despite the fact that the U41 Ptakojester is obviously better suited for this role. *It's actually possible to hijack the rebel drop version. **The easiest method to do this is to go onto the bridge which crosses the valley close to Guardia Lacos I and call a rebel drop from here. The item(s) can be anything from the list. Make sure the beacon lands on the ground below, otherwise the drop can badly damage the bridge you're on. The Thunderhawk will fly very close to your altitude. Grapple to the aircraft and hijack it. Now, you should be able to fly the aircraft. However, it has no special abilities. ***This can be considered a useful way to obtain a CS7 Thunderhawk before liberating Griphon or doing Rico and the Rose. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Right Side.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Rear.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Underside.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Interior.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Armament.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Wing.jpg Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk Tail.jpg Drone Depot (blown up).png|Blowing up a Drone Depot. Guardia Massos V.png|The Rebellion version near Guardia Massos V. Corda Dracon Torre Central 1.jpg|Rebellion version near Corda Dracon: Centcom. CS7 Thunderhawk (3 views).png JC3 strange lights at sea north-west of Insula Striate.png|A Rebellion version at sea near some strange lights. These turned out to be part of Insula Lacrima. Imperator Bavarium Tank Jet Collision.jpg|Trying to take off at Falco Maxime: Centcom in vain. Stingray (before mission, CS7 Thunderhawk).png|Approaching Stingray before the mission that takes place there. Medici Military Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Front.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Left Side.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Right Side.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Rear.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Top.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Underside.jpg Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk Train.jpg|Taking off from a train track after taking the jet from a derailed train. JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg CS7 Thunderhawk (firing missiles).PNG|As seen for the first time in a pre-launch Nerd³ video. CS7 Thunderhawk engine at Vulture.png|Rico is inspecting the engine. Miscellaneous Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|One of the earliest promotional artworks and the first place where these were seen. JC3 artwork (ship and city explosion).png|Another artwork of the plane and a large ship. Note how it's actually a Dassault Mirage 2000 Photoshopped with Medici flags. The car (also not actually in the game) is an Aston Martin. JC3 jets comparison.jpg|Photoshopped artwork version vs Mirage 2000. The exact Mirage used in the game artwork is seen at the wikipedia article, identified by the unique camouflage pattern. JC3 train transporting CS7 Thunderhawk.png|Being transported by a Train. CS7 Thunderhawk (rebel drop list).png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. CS7 Thunderhawk Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Griphon. Bavarium on a Plane (protect the plane).png|A military version that just got destroyed by Rico in Bavarium on a Plane. Train missile demonstration.jpg|An example of how fast this plane can go. Just try not to get caught by the missiles. dassault-mirage-2000.jpg|A Dassault Mirage 2000, one of the aircraft this vehicle closely resembles. HAL Tejas.png|The HAL Tejas, another vehicle this vehicle is based on. Video Category:Content Category:Planes Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3 Category:Featured Articles